


Bursting with Joy

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Vivant Avec Un Démon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Crack, Crowley and Sam bond, Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic, Kinda, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is so excited when Cas comes home, he feels like he could just burst out of his skin for joy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bursting with Joy

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://agnesbrownie.tumblr.com/post/86397652353/jennilah-i-will-not-deal-with-you-like-this

“Dean,” Castiel snapped, having reached his breaking point two minutes before. “Get back in your body, right now!”

Dean’s current form laughed at him, swirling around his feet and trying to pull his legs out from under him.

“That won’t work without a corporeal form, Dean,” Cas said, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

If Dean had been in his body, he would’ve shrugged childishly. If he’d been in his body he’d also have been lying on the floor pulling at Castiel’s legs though, so that was rather a pointless way to think about things.

“I’ll give you till the count of three,” Cas warned the black smoke.

Dean curled around his waist, as if caressing Cas.

“One,” Castiel said resolutely.

The smoke slid up his body like a snake, writhing towards his neck.

“Two.”

“Imagine how hot masturbating would be if I could possess you,” Dean whispered in his ear.

Cas gritted his teeth. Before he’d opened his mouth to say three, Dean was heading for his own mouth, back to the body he belonged in, lying limp on the ground.

 

“Bet you ten bucks Castiel will exorcise him within a week and make him crawl out of a six foot deep grave,” Crowley said with a mouthful of popcorn.

Sam wiped his buttery fingers on his pants. They’d been sitting silently on the couch since Cas had gotten back home and taken Dean’s annoying attention somewhere else. Dean had burst out of his body in joy to see the angel. Literally.

“Two days,” Sam said.  

“Deal,” Crowley replied. “That angel still has patience at the moment. Just wait till he sees what your brother did in the kitchen.” 


End file.
